Wątek forum:Ogłoszenia i nowe funkcje/@comment-4491450-20161213202351
Witajcie! Jednym z naszych planów na najbliższy czas jest aktualizacja nagłówka strony - czyli paska zawierającego logo wikii, lokalną nawigację i przycisk Współtwórz. Chcemy zyskać pewność co do tego, czy nagłówek strony w obecnej postaci nadal jest przydatny społecznościom - zarówno dla osób, które dopiero co założyły konto na Fandomie, jak i dla doświadczonych użytkowników. Ponadto pragniemy, aby doznania związane z nagłówkiem strony były podobne, zarówno na komputerach jak i na urządzeniach mobilnych. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że zmiany mogą irytować część użytkowników naszego serwisu, ale chcemy dać znać wcześniej o naszych pomysłach na zmiany by zdobyć sporo opinii na ich temat tak wcześnie jak to możliwe. Nasza wizja zmian jest płynna - wszystko jest zależne od naszych badań, testów i Waszych opinii. Nie wahajcie się zadawać pytań. Być może nie odpowiemy na nie natychmiast, bo projekt jest we wczesnym stadium rozwoju, ale sam fakt że zadajecie pytania jest ważny i przydatny w rozwoju naszych koncepcji. Nasze ustalenia Naszym pierwszym krokiem było lepsze zrozumienie tego w jakie interakcje wchodzą użytkownicy z nagłówkiem strony. By to uczynić, przeanalizowaliśmy dane dotyczące jego używalności (zobacz slajdy 8-15 dla danych) i przeprowadziliśmy wywiady z osobami, które jak dotąd nigdy nie odwiedziły Fandomu. Wynikło z nich, że: * Kiedy zostały one poinstruowane, by przeszły z jednej strony do innej (na przykład z artykułu o Luke Skywalkerze do Chewbacci) niemal wszyscy poszukiwali najpierw linku w artykule. Jeśli uczestnicy nie umieli odnaleźć linku do artykułu, wpisywali poszukiwane przez nich pojęcie w pasek wyszukiwania w przeglądarce bądź w pasek "Szukaj" na globalnej nawigacji. * Ogólnie, ludzie potrafią posługiwać się nawigacją lokalną, ale nie była ona wykorzystywana tak często jak opcja "Szukaj" czy linki wewnątrz artykułu. * Żaden z sześciu uczestników nie zrozumiał w całości architektury Fandom // Społeczność // Treść artykułu. Sprawdziliśmy także w jaki sposób zarejestrowani użytkownicy używają nagłówka strony i w jaki jaki wygląd jest mu nadany. Wszystkie te dane dostępne są w linku powyżej i dzięki naszym wideokonferencjom dowiedzieliśmy się, że administratorzy wikii są otwarci na zmiany nagłówka strony, pod warunkiem posiadania możliwości do zaopatrzenia nas w przydatne opinie dotyczące wyglądu nagłówka i zadecydowania o ostatecznym wyglądzie nagłówka. Wasze wszelkie opinie będą wartościowe i zrozumiane, dotyczące tego co działa bądź co nie działa w naszym projekcie wyglądu, a także te dotyczące możliwości zostawienia czegoś do dopasowania. Drugą fazą tego projektu jest uruchomienie wielu eksperymentów A/B by sprawdzić w jaki sposób czytelnicy reagują na różne zmiany. Jak dotąd uruchomiliśmy 5 eksperymentów — jeden zamieniający lokalną nawigację na pasek do wyszukiwania stron, jeden przesuwający bądź usuwający przycisk "Na wiki", jeden wprowadzający nowy styl CSS i piąty ukrywający całkowicie lokalną nawigację. Możecie zobaczyć zrzuty ekranów z tych testów klikając w ten link i dane z testów w tym arkuszu kalkujacyjnym. Tutaj krótkie podsumowanie: * Przesunięcie przycisku "Na wiki" dla niezarejestrowanych użytkowników mocniej skupiło ich uwagę na nagłówku. (Czujemy że ta zmiana może być źle odbierana wśród społeczności, dlatego dokonaliśmy jej na wikiach jedynie 1 grudnia). * Nowa nawigacja CSS w niewiele większym stopniu skupia uwagę czytelnika, co sprawia że jej nowy design w konsekwencji przyczynia się do wzrostu wyświetleń strony. * Przemieszczenie paska wyszukiwania do lokalnej nawigacji podniosło liczbę wyszukań na wikiach. Wkrótce ten pomysł przebadamy dokładniej. * Schowanie nawigacji przyczyniło się do spadku wyświetleń strony. * Przycisk "Przenieś do góry" nie przyczynił się w żaden sposób do zmian w liczbie wyświetleń strony. Testy Jako rezultat naszych badań, przyszliśmy z potencjalnymi koncepcjami dotyczącymi wyglądu nagłówka: File:Page header - concept 1 - initial view.png|Nagłówek strony widziany pierwszy raz File:Page header - concept 1 - read.png|Nagłówek strony z opcją "Czytaj", z poziomami - z rozwiniętą listą po lewej stronie File:Page header - concept 1 - create.png|Menu "Utwórz" (zdajemy sobie sprawę że układ linków jest trochę dziwny w tym momencie) File:Page header - concept 1 - search.png|Opcja "Szukaj" po kliknięciu - zachowanie przy rozwijaniu podobne do tego z globalnej nawigacji Choć wygląd jest inny, zachowuje on sporo z obecnie istniejącej zawartości - takiej jak logo, nawigacja czy przycisk "Współtwórz". Uważamy że umieszczenie logo w górnym centrum strony położy nacisk na tożsamość wikii, a zreorganizowane linki pomogą w łatwiejszym poruszaniu się nowemu użytkownikowi po wikii. W szczególności, kiedy główne linki są początkowo schowane, można szybko przejrzeć treść na wiki klikając przycisk "Czytaj". Jako że to wczesna koncepcja, nie jest to ostateczny wygląd nagłówka strony (oczywiście prace obecnie toczą się na tej wersji nagłówka) i jego wygląd jest tematem do dyskusji. Ostateczna koncepcja może różnić się zupełnie od obecnej, to wszystko jest zależne od tego jakie opinie otrzymamy. Nasze zmiany będą testowane na paru społecznościach przez Święta by otrzymać opinie na temat wyglądu i dane na temat tego w jaki sposób ta wersja nagłówka jest wykorzystywana. Tak szybko jak zaczną one funkcjonować na testowej wiki, udostępnimy linka do niej. Wszystko w Waszych rękach! Z pewnością już macie wiele opinii na temat powyższych koncepcji, ale chcielibyśmy poznać odpowiedzi na dwa poniższe pytania: * Są jakieś rzeczy które podobają Wam się w obecnym wyglądzie nagłówka strony? * Czego Twoim zdaniem brakuje w obecnym wyglądzie nagłówka - w szczególności jako czytelnikowi wiki? Dziękujemy za uwagę!